A number of techniques have been developed to increase the production of hydrocarbons from well bores drilled in the Earth. One technique includes hydraulic fracturing. A hydraulic fracturing operation fractures a portion of the subsurface formation by injecting a fluid into the well bore that creates or extends one or more fractures therein.